


Extended Benefits

by millionstar



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/pseuds/millionstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Dom are uni roommates with a very specific arrangement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extended Benefits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PwoperNinjaElf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PwoperNinjaElf/gifts).



Dominic gritted his teeth and forced himself to take a deep breath. It was only when he removed his hands from his hair that he realized he’d pulled a few strands free in sheer frustration. He’d been trying to focus on his notes for the last three hours and was failing miserably. A combination of anxiety and good, old-fashioned fear were leaving him singularly unable to focus.

With the biggest exam of his college career only two days away, all Dominic could say he’d accomplished on this evening was a fat lot of nothing. He knew the material relatively well - but he’d reached the point where he found himself unable to connect with it.

The door opened, unwelcome light and noise pouring into the room for a moment, Dominic squinting against the intrusion.

“Why’s it so dark in here?”

Dominic rolled his eyes. “Because I’m trying to fucking study, you arse.”

His roommate Matthew tossed his gym bag aside and winced. “Shit. Sorry, Dom. Let me get cleaned up and changed and I’ll give you some privacy.”

“No, it’s okay, I didn’t mean to bite your head off,” Dominic replied, “it’s not your fault I’m a ball of stress who can’t concentrate on anything. How’d the match go?”

Matthew peeled his t-shirt off, the white fabric contrasting sharply against his coal black hair. “Chris was flawless as always, so of course we won. You should have come out with us, you could have worked out some of that stress.”

“You know I’m no good.”

“Yes. I also know that I’m not either - but I enjoy playing all the same,” Matthew laughed. He toed his trainers off and was in the process of removing his shorts when he realized Dominic hadn’t replied. “You okay?”

Dominic nodded. “Yeah, yeah, sorry.” He was okay, yes. He was more than okay, truth be told. Watching a sweaty, dirty Matthew practically strip in front of him was providing yet another distraction, one that his dick was taking a very personal interest in. He shifted in his seat behind his desk, one hand cupping himself. Matthew was sliding his shorts down his legs as he walked to the bathroom, gifting Dominic with the slightest glimpse of his bare arse en route to the shower.

As the water ran in the shower, Dominic sat at his desk and bit his lip.

And spread his legs a bit.

And palmed himself.

And allowed the thought of Matthew showering to dominate his thoughts.

He was fingering his slit when he heard the water come to a stop.

“So,” Matthew called out, “what are you gonna do about this stress?” Dominic could hear Matthew at the sink, and he found himself wondering if he’d gotten dressed yet.

“No idea,” he called, squeezing his dickhead gently.

“You wanna fuck?”

_There_ it was.

Dominic grinned.

In the year that they had been roommates, the friends with benefits arrangement they’d stumbled into dick-first one night had suited both of them quite well. Neither of them were really interested in the bothers of cultivating a relationship while at university. That didn’t mean they weren’t horny young men practically all of the time, though. A mutual attraction made it easy for them to just fall into bed (or the shower, or against the wall) now and then to take the edge off. It wasn’t a relationship. It was a mutual emptying of their balls.

Simple as that.

“Are you up for it after playing footie? You might be kind of tired.”

The door opened and Matthew appeared in the bathroom doorway in a cloud of steam, completely naked, his own dick fully erect. It bobbed, Matthew vigorously towel-drying his hair. “Up for it? The fuck kind of question is that? Does it look like I’m tired? Is my stamina in question?”

Two weeks ago:

_“Jesus, Matt,” Dominic panted, his back arched, hands planted on Matthew’s knees._

_He rode Matthew smoothly, Matthew grunting with each upward thrust he gave Dominic. He was so exhausted he felt he might collapse, but at the same time Dominic had never felt more alive in his life. They’d begun their session with Dominic on his knees, Matthew fucking him from behind._

_Dominic had come hard, making an impressive mess all over his sheets, but Matthew was still going. He alternated his pace repeatedly, and every time Dominic was certain he was about to shoot his load, Matthew would slow down, all the time making the filthiest sounds Dominic had ever heard. He panted and sighed and writhed and said utterly filthy things to Dominic, all of which served to guide Dominic into a second orgasm._

_Matthew still wasn’t done._

_He pulled out, pushing the messy bedclothes aside, and laid flat on his back, guiding Dominic into his lap. Dominic sank onto him and set a quick pace, determined to bring Matthew off quickly. Matthew pressed his heels into the mattress, his hips bucking upward to meet Dominic’s motions._

_“You’re like a fucking_ machine _,” Dominic groaned, finding himself growing hard yet again._

Dominic laughed, standing up and pulling his shirt over his head. “No. Not ever.”

“Because I can totally take care of _this_ ,” Matthew pointed between his legs, “on my own if you aren’t interested.” His eyes sparkled with mirth.

“I was just being considerate and shit.”

“How exceedingly diplomatic of you, I suppose that comes with you being a political science major.”

“I do try to be kind to my fellow man.”

“Fantastic. You can be kind to this one by locking the door, losing your clothes and applying your mouth to my balls. In that order.”

Dominic’s erection twitched as he locked their door; one of the things he liked most about Matthew was his penchant for dirty talk. He nearly tripped over his own legs in his attempt to sprint to the bed. He practically jumped on Matthew, who was already on his back with his legs spread.

“Why do we always fuck in my bed?” Dominic asked, licking a track along Matthew’s inner thigh, his mouth making its way to the destination Matthew had specifically requested.

“I don’t like mine getting dirty,” Matthew breathed, giving his dick a couple of slow tugs, “you know I’m a clean-freak. I’d rather see your spunk all over your bed.”

Dominic’s tongue curled around the hot sack in his mouth. Matthew groaned, one hand carding through Dominic’s hair. Dominic lifted off, looking Matthew in the eyes. “I’d rather see it all over your face.”

Their eyes locked, Matthew’s wide and wild, Dominic’s dark and decadent. Wordlessly, Matthew pulled Dominic into his lap roughly, their mouths crashing together violently. Their kisses were always the same, urgent, wet, and more often than not, so hard that their lips would feel the effect of them the next day. Matthew moaned into it, Dominic biting his lower lip, groins rubbing together.

“Tell me what you want,” Matthew gasped.

“Suck me a little.”

“Only a little?”

“Don’t be cute.”

“It comes naturally. Can’t help it.”

“Fine. Fucking swallow my crank and suck me till I blow.”

“That’s what you want?”

“You heard me.”

Dominic hissed as Matthew took him in hand, pulling on him slowly. “This?” he queried. “You want to slide this between my lips? Shove it down my throat until you fuck it raw? I can take it, you know. I can take every thick, wet inch of it.” He stopped jerking Dominic and squeezed the root of his erection instead, Dominic whining in protest. He released Dominic’s dick, propped himself up on a pillow and licked his lips. “Now come up here and fucking give it to me.”

Deep within Dominic’s brain lived a list of his favorite things. Number two on said list, just behind Cheesecake, was Being Blown By Matt. For all of Matthew’s attributes - he was smart, kind, painfully handsome - he was an absolute master at the art of giving head. This particular position was Dominic’s favorite. There was something unmistakably filthy about a nice face-fucking that made him feel alive like nothing else could.

Before Dominic could even guide himself into Matthew’s mouth, Matthew’s tongue was out, curling around his tip, licking down his shaft. For a fleeting moment he was afraid he would shoot off much too soon and miss out on most of the fun, but he managed to compose himself long enough to line himself up and do precisely what Matthew had just ordered him to do.

With a shudder, Dominic pressed forward, Matthew’s mouth hot and wet and perfect. One hand latched to his headboard, the other to Matthew’s hair, holding him steady while Dominic’s hips began to pump in wide circles. Pleasure, centered between his legs, seeped out through his entire body with every suck Matthew gave him. He could feel it in the heated expanse of his skin, even down to the tips of his toes - especially when he dared to look down for a glimpse of his wet dick sliding between Matthew’s lips.

He was dimly aware of movement out of the corner of one eye, which he was able to process as Matthew blindly reaching for the lube in Dominic’s bedside table. Matthew managed to open it with one hand to coat his fingers in it and Dominic felt a pang of guilt that Matthew would have to bring himself off after so generously getting Dominic off. Dominic’s hips began to move a bit faster, anticipation building.

“Fuck, Matt. Yes,” he panted, sweat gathering on his brow. He closed his eyes with a groan, willing himself to last as long as he could. He could feel Matthew’s slick hands on his waist, snaking around to cup his arse.

He cried out when Matthew began to finger him.

Dominic’s eyes flew open, panting while Matthew stimulated him in two different ways at the same time. The addition of a second finger led him to begin babbling and swearing incoherently, such intense pleasure rendering him unable to speak. He wondered 1. where the hell Matthew had learned to do this and then wondered 2. why he’d never done it to Dominic before now.

Matthew’s fingers nailed Dominic’s prostate and Dominic moaned his approval, his balls tight against his body.

He noticed Matthew’s right shoulder moving erratically and it was the knowledge that Matthew was sucking him off and fingering him while jerking himself off that led him into orgasm. No doubt Matthew had tried mightily to swallow every drop, but that didn’t stop a spare drop or two of spunk from seeping from the corner of his mouth. Dominic pulled out and collapsed, half on top of Matthew. He closed his eyes and felt Matthew approaching his own release; could feel the tightness of his body, hear the shallowness of his breaths, and drink in the sound of his moans.

Dominic reached out, eyes still closed, and put one hand between Matthew’s legs, rolling his balls between his fingers until he heard Matthew curse and felt him come with a filthy shudder and an unusually sweet sigh.

“Did you go to porn star school?”

Matthew laughed, still trying to catch his breath.

“You’re like some sexual dynamo. Christ,” Dominic panted, utterly spent. They lay there, boneless and unable to move for some time. After a few quiet minutes, Matthew spoke.

“Dom.”

“Mmmm?”

“Can I do something?”

Dominic smirked. “Like you need to ask?” The smirk left his face when he saw the expression on Matthew’s own; it was equal parts troubled and anxious. “What’s wrong, Matt?”

Matthew shook his head. “Nothing’s wrong. I don’t want to make things weird between us but...”

“But what?”

“I’ve wanted to do it… something for a long time but I’ve been afraid to just spring it on you, you know?”

“We’ve done everything possible to each other over the year,” Dominic laughed, “you know I’m pretty much up for anything. What is it? You get a new toy? You wanna go again?”

“Not exactly.”

“Well, what is it, then?”

Impulsively, Matthew leaned in and cupped Dominic’s cheek with his hand in a manner that was unusually tender. The very gesture took Dominic’s breath away; his heart began to thunder in his chest as he did something he’d never once done before in bed with Matthew.

Dominic blushed.

Oh, how he blushed.

When Matthew pressed his lips to Dominic’s softly, both of them sighed - or perhaps they were both so nervous that they simply exhaled the breaths they’d not been aware they were holding. The kiss was fleeting at first, Matthew’s mouth ghosting right above Dominic’s own, their breaths mingling. They remained frozen in that position for a few seconds, lips barely touching, eyes scanning each other’s faces.

This was new.

It was exhilarating.

It was also a little terrifying because for all of their casualness about their time spent together in bed, there was nothing casual about where they found themselves now.

Matthew lightly licked at the corner of Dominic’s mouth before dropping a barely-there kiss to it, Dominic’s eyes falling closed as his arms wound around Matthew’s shoulders. When their lips met again the kiss was the softest they’d ever shared, both of them taking their time indulging in it. This wasn’t a kiss in the heat of passion born from the need for dominance - this was a kiss that was leisurely, a kiss initiating feeling that was much more than simple lust. Their tongues tangled together easily, slowly mapping each other’s mouths. They parted only when oxygen became necessary, only to ease back into their lazy kisses soon thereafter.

When they finally pulled apart they both laid back on the too-tiny-to-hold-them-both-comfortably twin mattress. They stared at the ceiling, bare bodies touching from shoulder to toe. Historically, this was the part where Matthew would leave Dominic’s bed and go crash on his own for a bit, but he made no move to do so just yet. This was a fact that Dominic was thankful for.

Matthew yawned. He hoped the yawn would mask his nervousness.

“Did I wear you out?” Dominic asked, still panting.

“Hmm. Possibly.”

“That’s a ‘yes’, then.”

“Don’t be smug.” Matthew yawned again, stretching. “I could use a nap. I’ll give you your bed back.” He made to sit up, only to stop when Dominic put a hand on his stomach, Matthew looking at him, curious.

“Or... you could stay in it with me,” he commented quietly. _And eventually you could kiss me the way you just did some more_.

“Oh. Um. Yeah,” Matthew whispered.

“I mean, it just makes sense.”

“Right.”

“It’s a long seven or eight steps over to your bed. No need to overexert yourself. I mean, what if you tripped in your exhausted state and gave yourself a dick injury or something? I’d never forgive myself.”

“Yeah. That’s true.” Matthew laid back down, turning onto his side to face Dominic. “You’re pretty smart.”

Dominic turned to Matthew, mirroring his position. “You’re the one studying elementary education, I’m surprised it didn’t occur to you, sillyballs.”

It was Matthew’s turn to blush. He closed his eyes, exhaustion taking over his body and brain. He found it fascinating that he could even be considering sleep with the euphoria that was surging through his body - he’d been wanting to kiss Dominic the way he just had for months now. More than that, he’d been wanting to fall asleep with Dominic for just as long.

He wondered what this meant for the two of them.

He knew what he fervently _hoped_ it meant for the two of them.

As Matthew began to drift away, he felt Dominic gently link his pinky finger through Matthew’s own. Matthew’s eyes flew open at the contact, only to be greeted with a set of clear grey ones looking into them. Matthew put one hand out slowly, allowing it to come to rest on Dominic’s waist, pulling him close. Dominic slid one of his bare feet between Matthew’s, their legs tangling together as they got comfortable for what would forever be known as their first cuddling session.

Dominic’s last thought before closing his own eyes was that life often took unexpected turns. Despite their carefully crafted friends with benefits arrangement, it seemed that they’d stumbled into the best benefit of all.


End file.
